A Little More
by Chirugal
Summary: Abby takes a break from analysing some X-rated evidence to help Gibbs with something else X-rated... Gibbs/Abby PWP, complete.


**Title**: A Little More  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: Abby takes a break from analysing some X-rated evidence to help Gibbs with something else X-rated…

**Author's Note**: This was supposed to be a drabble for the Gabby forum's drabble thread, with the prompt 'rabbit'. It kinda grew into something else… XD

* * *

Abby pulls another evidence bag from the box just as Gibbs strides in, and she turns, holding it aloft without registering what's in it. "Hey, Gibbs!"

He suppresses a grin, depositing a Caf-Pow! on the desk. "Planning on taking that home?"

For a second, she doesn't follow, but then her gaze flits to the bag in her hand, and her eyes widen at the sight of the rabbit-style vibrator contained within it. "An anonymous vibrator? Please, Gibbs. Like I don't already own one."

He shoots her a swift glance, more intrigued than he'd like to admit. "Too much information," he says automatically, his heart not in the admonition.

"I've had a lot of lonely nights lately," she says, dropping the vibe back into the box and following him over to the plasma screen. "You can't blame a girl for needing a little more than her fingers sometimes."

He can't help himself. God knows, he's only human. "There a reason you're telling me this, Abby?"

She looks up at him through those dark lashes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth for a moment before she speaks. "You started it," she murmurs. "Are you gonna finish it, too?"

He swallows, looking from her to the results on the plasma and back again. "What do you got for me?" he asks, but his voice is too low, too husky, and he already knows how she'll respond. He's closed the two feet of space between them without even realising it, and there's no point in turning back now.

"What do you want?" she breathes against his skin, and he slips a hand to the back of her neck, drinking in the sight of her slightly parted lips, a strand of hair curling against her cheek, the dash of powder she's applied to each of her eyelids…

She nuzzles his jawline; not kissing, not yet, but close, so close. Her soft exhalation tickles his ear; sends a tingle over his skin, and he leans into the brush of her cheekbone against his, mimicking her slow, affectionate movements.

The tip of his nose brushes the side of hers, and she turns her head, her lips grazing his cheek. He kisses hers in return; once, twice, travelling across her skin in infinitesimal steps toward his destination. Her breath trembles against his skin, and he feels her anticipation in the tension of her shoulder under his hand.

She turns her head a fraction with each kiss, speeding him along, and then her lips are pressed against his, lightly and sweetly, the tip of her tongue flicking out to run across his lower lip.

When he responds, drawing her body against his and deepening the kiss, she winds her arms around his neck and gives him everything: heated enthusiasm, seductive technique and playful teasing, all at once. When his lips wander down her throat to suck at the fluttering pulse-point there, she whispers, "I need more than just a kiss, Gibbs… more than a touch, more than your fingers between my legs, more than your tongue there…"

He grinds against her; feels her lean into the motion as if she feels the same urgency he does. "C'mere."

He pulls her toward her ballistics lab, his body protesting the need to step away from her in order to move. He hears her breathing fast and lightly, feels the warmth of her palm against his, her thumb moving against his skin in a slow massage.

The second they're out of sight of any visitors to the lab, they're upon each other again: his hands at his waistband, her lips dancing irresistibly over his neck, his palms under her thighs and her legs around his waist, her back slamming against the wall with a shock that jars the breath from her lungs, and then…

"God, yeah…" He buries his face against her neck and himself deep inside her, her whispered half-prayer making his cock jump. "Take me, Gibbs…"

He does, steadily at first, revelling in the sensation of her arching her hips against him with each thrust, and god, she feels good, so fucking good… And then his lust-fogged mind interprets the word she gasps every time he drives into her, and he stops holding back.

"More… more… more… _more…_"

She cries out unintelligibly every time her back hits the wall, her fingertips digging into his shoulders, her muscles trembling against him, and the pleasure is just too intense to bear. He doesn't know if she's managed to reach a climax until his own has subsided, but he's reassured when he lets her slide down the wall onto her feet again and she keeps going, dropping down to sit on the floor, her eyes closed and her breathing still shaky.

He zips up and joins her, and she rests her head in his lap with a languorous smile. "Don't need the vibrator tonight…"

He strokes her hair with a slight smile. "How about tomorrow night?"

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, still with that satisfied curve to her lips. "Depends if you're busy."

"Oh, I'm not." He doesn't plan to be busy for a very long time.

"Guess I'm gonna have to start testing that rabbit in a minute."

"And I'm gonna take whatever you called me down here for and leave you to it." Taking the cue to move, she begins to sit upright, smoothing down her skirt and repositioning her panties. He interrupts for long enough to kiss her again, making sure she knows he doesn't plan to fuck and run.

It takes a few more minutes for them to get to their feet, straighten out their dishevelled appearances and go back out to the outer lab. Gibbs winds his arms around Abby's waist from behind, listening to her lay out the DNA results with his lips pressed against her hair.

"That's good work," he tells her when she finishes, kissing her lightly on the lips and turning to leave.

"You weren't so bad, yourself," she returns with a grin, as the elevator arrives.

_END._


End file.
